


Miedo al fuego

by Fille_au_loup



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley Has PTSD (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Flashbacks, M/M, Panic Attacks, Post-Almost Apocalypse (Good Omens), Post-Canon, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:35:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21790924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fille_au_loup/pseuds/Fille_au_loup
Summary: A Crowley le entra una crisis de angustia cuando ve un incendio en las noticias y se acuerda de la vez que ardió la librería de Azirafel.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 26





	Miedo al fuego

**Author's Note:**

> He tardado siglos en publicar este fic porque soy demasiado perfeccionista y no podía dejar de revisarlo y cambiar cosas, pero aquí está por fin. ¡Espero que os guste!

Si a Crowley le hubiesen dicho antes del Apocalipsis que algún día vería la tele con la cabeza apoyada en el hombro de Azirafel y que este estaría leyendo a su lado mientras le acariciaba distraídamente el pelo como si fuera lo más natural del mundo, o se habría reído a carcajadas o habría amenazado furioso a le insensate que hubiera osado burlarse de esa manera. Sin embargo, la escena ya lleva varias semanas repitiéndose tanto en la librería de Azirafel como en el apartamento de Crowley, donde se encuentran ahora.

El ángel está tan absorto en la lectura que se ha olvidado por completo del tazón de chocolate que reposa en la mesa y Crowley sabe que, como de costumbre, tendrá que avisarle cuando llegue la hora de salir a cenar. Él, por su parte, reparte su atención entre los dedos que recorren su cabellera, el constante golpeteo de la lluvia contra las ventanas y la enésima reposición de _Los Simpson_.

Cuando acaba el capítulo, Crowley se pone a hacer _zapping_ y suelta varias maldiciones al toparse con anuncios en tres canales seguidos. Al final llega a un programa de noticias, que despierta su interés de inmediato: «¡A ver la que han liado les humanes hoy!», se dice. Aunque ya no tiene que preocuparse de estar al día para atribuirse sus fechorías, sigue siendo entretenidísimo presenciar el caos que sigue a esa interesante especie allá donde vaya.

Sonríe orgulloso mientras la reportera informa de los estragos que ha causado la huelga del metro de Londres y multitud de usuaries se lamentan de los retrasos y el tráfico. ¡La de veces que ha contribuido él a ese malestar generalizado! Es muy agradable comprobar que se las siguen apañando perfectamente sin él.

De pronto, sustituyen las imágenes de atascos por el vídeo de una casa en llamas. A Crowley se le acelera el corazón. Permanece unos segundos con la vista clavada en el fuego que devora la estructura de madera y ladrillo, presa de una horrible inquietud cuyo origen no logra determinar hasta que la casa se transforma ante sus ojos en una librería que vio arder no mucho tiempo atrás…

Se levanta aterrado.

―¿Crowley?

Es la voz de Azirafel, que está ahí, vivito y coleando, porque no pereció en aquel incendio, ni siquiera se encontraba ya en la tienda cuando empezó. Pero Crowley no puede responderle porque se está ahogando: algo le oprime el pecho e impide que el aire le llegue a los pulmones. Boquea desesperado, consciente de que algo va terriblemente mal. Aunque no debería necesitarlo, su organismo le está reclamando oxígeno. ¿Puede llegar a descorporizarse si no consigue proporcionárselo?

Se esfuerza en vano por absorber el aire en profundas bocanadas. Si se descorporiza, ¡acabará en el infierno! Sus antigües jefes se negarán a darle un nuevo cuerpo para que regrese a la Tierra ahora que ya no trabaja para elles, de modo que se quedará atrapado ahí abajo y no volverá a ver a Azirafel. O sí que lo verá, porque Azirafel bajará a buscarlo… ¡y allí lo destrozarán! Los demonios se cebarán con él, descubrirán que no es invulnerable al fuego infernal y esta vez Crowley no podrá hacer nada para salvarlo, las llamas consumirán su tesoro más preciado y él volverá a quedarse solo, solo para siempre…

―Para, querido, te vas a hacer daño.

Alguien le retira las manos de la cara y entonces Crowley se percata de que se estaba arañando la piel. Reconoce a Azirafel y se aferra a él, tembloroso. Si no se calma pronto, va a ocurrir un desastre ¡y todo por su culpa!

«¡No vengas a buscarme! ¡No te arriesgues!», quiere gritarle, pero de su garganta solo salen sonidos entrecortados.

―Escúchame, Crowley. No corres peligro. Estás sufriendo una crisis de angustia y sé que es horrible, pero se te va a pasar enseguida.

¿Una cri…? ¡Eso es imposible! Crowley ha visto humanes pasar por ese tipo de situaciones, pero ¡joder, él es un demonio! ¡Tiene que tratarse de otra cosa!

―¡Nggh! ―es lo único que logra protestar.

―Te prometo que se acabará en un santiamén. Solo tienes que concentrarte en el presente, ¿de acuerdo? Mírame.

Le rodea el rostro con las manos y Crowley se obliga a luchar contra las terribles llamaradas que ocupan todo su campo de visión para enfocar la mirada en el rostro del ángel.

―Muy bien ―lo anima Azirafel―. Estoy contigo, ¿ves? Y los dos estamos a salvo, en tu casa. Mira la sala y dime cuántas plantas hay.

Crowley gira la cabeza, nervioso, y echa un rápido vistazo alrededor, lo justo para contar rápidamente las macetas y volver a centrarse en los ojos de Azirafel, de los que no quiere despegarse nunca.

―T-t-tressss.

―Perfecto ―contesta el ángel, que ha posado las manos en sus hombros y ahora las desliza con delicadeza a lo largo de sus brazos, para calmarlo por medio del contacto físico―. Ahora, dime qué estás oyendo.

―T-tu v-voz.

―¿Y qué más?

―Mi… ressspirac-ción. ―Al decirlo, se percata de que ya no se está asfixiando, aunque siga respirando de manera irregular―. Y-y-y la lluvia.

La tele, en cambio, no se oye; Azirafel debe de haberla apagado.

―Lo estás haciendo de maravilla, cariño. ¿Puedes decirme a qué huele?

Crowley husmea el aire, temiendo captar olor a humo y papel quemado, pero el aroma que penetra en sus fosas nasales es tan reconfortante que rompe a llorar.

―Tu c-c-colonia ―gime.

―Muy bien, mi amor. Ya falta poco. Dime qué estás tocando.

El demonio presta atención a sus manos, que ya tenía olvidadas, y nota entre ellas el tejido arrugado del chaleco de Azirafel.

―Tu ropa.

―¿Y ahora?

Las manos de Azirafel se posan con suavidad sobre sus puños apretados y se los acarician hasta que Crowley relaja el agarre.

―Tus manoss.

Azirafel entrelaza sus dedos con los del demonio y le da un beso primero en una mano, luego en la otra.

―Tus labios ―murmura Crowley con voz débil.

Ya se le ha calmado la respiración, y el nerviosismo ha sido sustituido por un agotamiento que hace que le flaqueen las rodillas, por lo que se apoya en Azirafel para no desplomarse. Este lo lleva al sofá y lo envuelve en una manta de cuadros que un segundo antes no estaba allí. Después hace aparecer un vaso de agua y el demonio, que siempre ha desdeñado ese líquido que no sabe a nada, se sorprende bebiendo con avidez como un humano cualquiera al que se le ha quedado la garganta seca. Luego le devuelve el vaso, que se esfuma milagrosamente, y se dedica a inspirar y exhalar despacio unos minutos, deleitándose en ese acto tan innecesario como tranquilizador.

Azirafel tenía razón: no ha sido más que una crisis de angustia, desencadenada por los recuerdos que han evocado las imágenes de ese incendio.

―Menuda piltrafa estoy hecho, ¿eh? ―comenta alicaído―. Un demonio al que le da miedo el fuego.

―Lo que te acaba de ocurrir no es ningún signo de debilidad, Crowley ―contesta el ángel, mientras le seca las lágrimas y le cura las heridas que se ha hecho con las uñas―. Eres el demonio más fuerte y más valiente que conozco. Lo superarás. Solo necesitas tiempo.

―Te necesito a ti, Azirafel. No soportaría perderte.

―No vas a perderme. Nunca.

Lo dice con tanta convicción que resulta imposible poner en duda sus palabras.

―¿Qué te parece si anulamos la reserva y nos quedamos aquí toda la noche?

El demonio asiente agradecido; no tiene fuerzas para salir de casa, incluso levantarse del sofá se le antoja una empresa titánica.

―En la calle de al lado han abierto un tailandés que prepara comida para llevar ―dice―. Tiene buenas críticas. Podemos pedir que nos traigan algún menú.

―¡Excelente idea!

Aunque Crowley no le ve la cara, en la exclamación distingue una radiante sonrisa de entusiasmo por la idea de probar un sitio nuevo. Se acurruca contra él y le rodea la cintura con un brazo. Los pensamientos catastróficos ya parecen muy lejanos, pero está seguro de que regresarán tarde o temprano; es innegable que el haber vivido, o creído vivir, la muerte del ángel ha dejado una marca indeleble en su alma.

―¿Quieres que te lea algo?

La sugerencia de Azirafel demuestra una vez más que conoce a la perfección la manera de sosegar a su demonio.

―Sí, léeme un ratito.

―Veamos, esta historia no te va a gustar, pero creo que tengo algún libro más de tu estilo por aquí… ―De pronto, uno de los volúmenes que han empezado a invadir la estantería de la sala aparece en sus manos―. ¡Sí! Este tiene unos poemas preciosos, ya verás.

Crowley cierra los ojos. A decir verdad, no se habría quejado ni aunque el ángel hubiera decidido recitarle la guía telefónica, pero tiene que reconocer que la belleza de la poesía contribuye a mejorar su estado de ánimo. Arrullado por esa voz dulce que solo interrumpe la lectura de vez en cuando para darle un beso en la coronilla, el demonio vuelve a tener la certeza de que Azirafel permanecerá a su lado para siempre y nadie ni del cielo ni del infierno se lo arrebatará jamás.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡No dudéis en dejar un comentario! Me encanta leer vuestras opiniones.


End file.
